pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Armond/GoHheal
Below is what I posted in response to this build. I cannot in good conscience let you go around thinking this build works well for GvG. I cannot even let you go around thinking it works well in PvE. As such, I shall dissect this build and explain its flaws. For one: This build appears to be a healing build. As such, you use it to run around and heal things. Am I correct? Still with me so far? Good. That said, why is Gift of Health on the bar? There is nothing worse on a healing monk's bar than a skill that disables your most powerful heals. Secondly: You only have two healing skills, both of which have a recharge time of five seconds. Including aftercast, you'll be lucky to get one heal out every three seconds. Any decent pressure or spike team will easily be able to outdamage you, especially since the one only heals for 201 health and the other only heals for 143 health. They're nice health boosts, but you're averaging a mere 172 health every three seconds (or 57 1/3 health per second), at 2.5 energy per second. Let's look at Word of Healing and Heal Other. At this build's attributes, Word will heal for 148 or 254, and Other will heal for 232. Even supposing you're using Word when your target's health is above 50% (which you shouldn't be), you're getting much stronger heals... with a recharge of 4 and 3 seconds, respectively. Heck, even bringing only Other will give you a heal rate of around 58 health per second with the same energy cost per second. Now for Infuse Health. With the same attributes, it will heal for half your health, times 1.38, plus 42. My girlfriend, who always plays LoD/Infuse in GvG, has either 640 or 610 maximum health (before deep wound), depending on her equipment. This means that Infuse Health will heal for a whopping 484 health when she's holding her fortitude shield. Even a second consecutive cast (which she has NEVER done, as there has NEVER been a situation in which two people needed infusing so badly that it was worth three quarters of her health) will heal for 263 health. Note that all this occurs in less than a second. Hex and condition removal: In GvG, leave condition removal to the prot monk (who should have Restore Condition) and hex removal to an Expel Hexes character. If the healing monk has hex removal, it should be Holy Veil (which I am not fond of but has been used very effectively by people I know), Inspired/Revealed Hex, or Deny Hexes. At the very least, you shouldn't have an elite that removes hexes and conditions, and then other skills to remove hexes and conditions. That is just no. Have confidence in your Blessed Light to do what it does - remove pressure by healing, removing hexes, and removing conditions, all in one shot. On a related note, you have nothing to deal with pressure. If someone throws a bunch of hexes and conditions around the team, you're not going to have a chance to get them off before someone degens just far enough to be spiked. Even adding Protective Spirit would lift the build up, though it wouldn't come even close to saving it. Don't tell me you can add Healing Breeze into an optional slot, Shatter mesmers will have a field day. Since you have no self heal, your best bet is to run in circles as soon as an enemy warrior attacks you. Many warriors carry Bull's Strike, which means running is pretty much out of the question. That means you're relying on your prot monk to keep you alive - so your team is literally down one monk (as you can't heal while running, can you?), and the other's busy keeping the first monk up - not a pretty situation. The other team just has to keep one warrior on this monk and spike off random targets at will (or even pressure them to death). Energy-wise, this build is not the greatest. It's not a good thing to effectively have -1 energy regen. Suppose you suddenly need to use something other than those two skills in the middle of a battle (shock horror)? You've lost a bunch of energy already just by spamming, and if there's even minor energy denial going on you'll be in a world of hurt. Even Glyph of Lesser Energy could be handy here - most PvP does not like 10 energy skills. Resurrection skills: Firstly, no character needs to resurrection skills. Ever. The most you would ever need is a resurrection skill coupled with "We Shall Return!", but even then We Shall Return should be on the paragon and not everyone doing the res. Resurrect sucks, hands down. Don't bring it. The best that can happen is that you resurrect a guy at almost worthless health and energy, and he's out of range of the baddies. So why didn't you bring Resurrection Signet? Woo, you can use this one again... and eventually the resurrected character will bring agro with him, meaning he's screwed. As for Rebirth, not on a PvP character without Glyph of Sacrifice. (Let me remind you that this build claims usage in four PvP areas.) Besides, other players have a far larger agro radius than the little white bubble on your compass. I hope that you've learned something by reading this. -- Armond Warblade 02:34, 23 May 2007 (CEST)